leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:TonywongWYK/Patch Ideas
This is completely inspired by Emptylord's custom patch notes. I will split my ideas into 2 parts: My Own Ideas and Ideas with References. Also, I will copy some amazing ideas into this post (this is incomplete and I will update it over time) My Own Ideas General * Champion can have multiple secondary attributes instead of only one. Champions ; * New secondary attribute: Support. ; * Primary attribute changed to Support from Tank. * New secondary attribute: Tank, Fighter. * ** Self attack damage decreased to 45/60/75. ** Now also grants a''' 700-radis''' aura which grants nearby allies half of the AD and damage reduction. ; * ** Cooldown increased to 100 at all ranks from 100/90/80. ; * Primary attribute changed to Support from Tank. * Secondary attribute changed to Tank, Fighter from Fighter. * ** Cooldown increased to 20 at all ranks from 20/19/18/17/16. ** Mana cost changed to 130/120/110/100/90 from 120 at all ranks. * ** Now cannot hit neutral monsters unless allied units drawed aggro on them. This cannot hit minions if Blitzcrank did not hit it in the last 10 seconds. ; * ** Stun duration changed to 1.8/1.9/2.0/2.1/2.2 seconds from 2''' seconds at all ranks. ; * ** Channel time increased to '''1.2 seconds from 1''' second. ; * New secondary attribute: '''Mage. * ** Cooldown decreased to 1.5/1.3/1.1 seconds from 2''' seconds. ** AD ratio changed to '''Bonus AD Ratio. ; * ** Base true damage decreased to 100/150/200 from 160/250/340. ; * ** Tooltip now shows the max. damage against monsters (300/400/500/600/700) ; * ** AD Ratio decreased to 40/50/60/70/80% AD from 45/55/65/75/85% AD. * ** Now only reduces the cooldown by 6 seconds when he catches a . ; * Secondary attribute changed to Fighter, Support from Fighter. * ** Cooldown increased to 16/15/14/13/12 seconds from 14/13/12/11/10 seconds. ; * Secondary attribute changed to Mage, Fighter from Mage. * ** AP Ratio decreased to 40% from 45%. ; * Secondary attribute changed to Assassin, Mage from Mage. * ** Can now damage enemy minions and monsters, but the base damage is halved against them. * ** Now prioritizes champions. ; * ** The leash can now be broken by being untargetable, , and . ; * Primary attribute changed to Assassin from Fighter. * Secondary attribute changed to Fighter from Assassin. * Base AD decreased to 52.5 from 54.5. * ** Attack speed bonus reduced to 40/60/80/100/120% from 60/75/90/105/120%. ; * ** Damage decreased to 60/100/140/180/220 from 70/120/170/220/270. ; * Tooltip Update. * The quote "DEMACIA!!!" is now for instead of . ; * ** Cooldown increased to 130/115/100 seconds from 7/6/5 seconds. ** Now uses a system similar to old . If hits an enemy champion, the cooldown will be decreased to 7/6/5 seconds and can be used again within 12 seconds after previous cast with higher damage and mana cost. If he does not use in the time specified above, it will go on its full cooldown. ; * Minor kit rework. * Secondary attribute changed to Fighter, Mage from Fighter. * ** Now also scales with 100% AP. ** Now deals magic damage if his AP is higher then his AD and cannot critical strike if it deals magic damage. * ** Damage reduction changed to 40/45/50/55/60% (+ 5% AP) from 50/55/60/65/70%. * ** Active true damage decreased to 4/6/8/10/12 (+ 10% AD) from 10/15/20/25/30 (+ 10/12.5/15/17.5/20% AD) * ** Passive cooldown reduction reduced to 50% from 70%. ** Now resets the cooldown of his other abilities on kill and assists while active and being special effects to his abilities. *** : If it kills an enemy champion, his next in 3 seconds cost no mana. *** : Damage reduction also scales off 5% of his total AD. *** : Reusing this ability will stack its true damage up to 2/3/4 stacks. ; * Tooltip update. ; * ** Now pops spell shield. ; * ** Damage reduced to 4/5/6% of their maximum health. ** Now deals true damage. * ** No longer detonates if Zed dies before detonates. Easter Eggs ; * Referred as 'Huekaiser' in the chat filter when he is the only surviving champion. * New death quote: "I report you." * New quote: "Gibe money please." (When or acitve kills the target) * New taunt only in Brazilian server: "HUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUE." ; * Her is occasionally referred as 'Fail Train' while channeling on the channel bar. Category:Blog posts